Why Roman, Why?
by FourHourShower
Summary: WrestleMania32. Roman Reigns v. Triple H. Dean Ambrose gets involved! End of a Ship. Start of a Reigns. One-Shot Fantasy Booking.
**Here's some fantasy booking for This Sunday's upcoming championship match at WrestleMania 32. Is this the end of the road for Ambreigns? You bet your Booty-O's it is!**

* * *

 **Championship match: Roman Reigns vs. Triple H.**

Ding Ding Ding. Match starts. Crowd sounds divided.

 **KIDS AND THEIR SISTERS** : "Let's go Roman!"

 **MALES 18-35:** "TRI-PLE H!"

 **KIDS & SISTERS:** "Let's go Roman!"

 **MAN-BOYS:** "TRI-PLE H!"

They lock up. Yadda yadda yadda a few minutes go by.

During the match, Triple H cheats like the Dickens because, well he's a heel. That's what he does. So the League of Nations interfere, dividing Roman Reign's attention. Reigns promptly dispatches these jabronis, Superman punching Sheamus, and spearing Alberto del Rio. When that doesn't work, Triple H's old Degeneration-X friends from college Road Dogg and Billy Gunn, a.k.a the New Age Outlaws also show up at ringside, interfering, attacking Reigns outside the ring as Triple H holds the referee's attention with some hilarious road stories about Chyna and X-Pac.

Later in the match, Reigns punches the mat, gathering all his magic powers for a big Superman Punch with Triple H's name on it. As he lunges through the air, Triple H dives out of the way, leaving Roman Reign's fat flying fist to accidentally strike down upon the unsuspecting referee's nose by mistake. Needless to say, the ref is out cold faster than a five year-old watching a three-hour RAW without John Cena. The League of Nations and the New Age Outlaws seize upon the opportunity, sextuple-teaming poor Superman, I mean Roman Reigns. Triple H reaches under the ring. He rises up with his trusty sledgehammer in hand. Michael Cole says something really stupid.

Dean Ambrose, however, has seen enough of this Seven-on-One shenanigans. He hobbles his way awkwardly down the ramp and towards the ring in defence of his friend (and occasional lover) Roman Reigns lolz.

You see, he's hobbling awkwardly because earlier in the night, Dean Ambrose lost a vicious, brutal, yet hard-fought no-holds-barred street fight to BRRRRRROCK LESNARRRRR. But here comes the Lunatic Fringe anyway, his body aching, his ribs and shoulder all taped up, a bandage around his head to keep all the raspberry jam from leaking out of his ears.

Dean Ambrose interferes to try to help Roman Reigns. Triple H swings at Ambrose with the sledgehammer, but misses. Ambrose kicks Hunter in the gut and nails him with a Dirty Deeds! The crowd goes nuts.

Ambrose eyes the sledgehammer, and picks it up.

JBL: "OHHH NO."

Ambrose charges at the League of Nations and the New Age Outlaws, as they scramble out of the ring. (But not before he clonks Barrett and Sheamus, the two biggest pawns in that whole faction, with the sledgehammer.)

Ambrose, with sledgehammer in hand, sees Triple H slowly rising to his feet. With the referee still sleeping, Ambrose senses his opportunity to help Roman Reigns win this thing. Dean Ambrose lunges at Triple H's head with the sledgehammer. Triple H however, rolls out of the way, and Ambrose knocks out Roman Reigns with the sledgehammer by accident! Oh no! Ambrose looks shocked. You can see on your TV his lips mutter the words "Oh no. I'm sorry, Roman. I'm sorry!"

Triple H knees Ambrose from behind, scoops him up like one of the hundreds of decent hard-working wrestlers he's buried over the years, and Pedigrees him. He rolls Ambrose out of the ring, where Road Dogg and Billy Gunn pretend to pummel Ambrose kayfabe. I mean pummel Ambrose for realz.

Triple H drags the referee towards Roman's unconscious beautiful greasy body lolz. Hunter goes for the pin... One... TWO... th...

NO! somehow Reigns kicks out! Reigns kicks out! Triple H can't believe it. Neither can every 18-35 year-old Man-Child in the audience.

The match continues and yadda yadda yadda... Roman Reigns Superman Punches and Spears his way through Triple H, ONE TWO THREE! winning the World Heavyweight CHAMP-ionshiaaaaa!

LILIAN GARCIA: "Here is your winner... and the NEEEEEEEEEUUUWWWW WWE WORLD Heavyweight CHAMP-ion... Roman... REEEEIIIIGNS!"

AUDIENCE: "BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Roman Reign's arm is held up in victory, to the sound of deafening boos. Roman Reigns, breathing heavily, exhausted, seems neither happy with the victory, nor disappointed at the crowd's mostly negative reaction.

Reigns climbs the turnbuckle, slowly hoisting the championship belt over his head. The crowd HATES him, as mostly boos drown out the few high-pitched cheers from all the little kids in the audience.

Dean Ambrose groggily limps back into the ring, approaching the new champion. Dean holds out his hand to congratulate his best friend on his victory. The crowd is on its feet. Reigns looks at Ambrose for a moment, then looks to the audience.

Suddenly, Roman Reigns blasts Dean Ambrose across the head with the championship belt, knocking him out! Suddenly, every little kid gasps in shock and starts booing, but the largely 18-35 male audience starts cheering wildly!

MICHAEL COLE: "WHAT?!"

Reigns snaps and attacks Dean Ambrose, straddling over his body, pummeling him repeatedly with vicious closed fists to the head.

MICHAEL COLE: "STOP! NO! WHAT IS ROMAN DOING!?"

JBL: "He's gone off the deep end Maggle! Roman has SNAPPED!"

Dean Ambrose lies motionless in the center of the ring, blood dripping from his forehead. Roman Reigns holds up the belt, laughing at the audience.

MICHAEL COLE: "NO! Not like this! He's your best friend! Why Roman, why?"

JBL: "Ugh. I feel sick, Maggle."

The loud mix of boos and cheers is deafening. Roman Reigns smiles happily at the confusion.

* * *

The next night on RAW:

Roman Reigns, in his low-talker introvert voice, explains himself:

"No one supported me. **_WHAT?!_** So I snapped. _ **WHAT!?**_ A lot of you were unwilling to accept me as a champion. _**WHAT!?**_ As an entertainer. _**WHAT!?**_ As a _man_. _**WHAT!?**_ And I'll admit it. _**wha-**_ Your boos and unwillingness to accept me had finally got to me. _**...WHAT!?**_ I've had to do some soul searching. And quite frankly, I've come to realize, that I _can't_ be the hero some people want me to be. I need to be _me._ The _real_ me." (The crowd still kinda boos him, but not as bad as last year.)

Yadda yadda yadda, The Usos turn heel and make a faction with their new bad-boy cousin Roman Reigns. Yadda yadda yadda Samoa Joe joins in too because he needs something to do. The End.


End file.
